


Animals

by Katrina



Series: Katrina's H/C Bingo: Round 11 [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Captivity, Community: hc_bingo, Gen, No beta we die like mne, Post-Turn Back the Pendulum Arc, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Urahara thought he was done being a jailer when he left the Second.
Series: Katrina's H/C Bingo: Round 11 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789174
Kudos: 24
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Animals

They were trapped, almost kept in a cage. Urahara felt bad, looking at them. 

The newly hollowfied shinigami were awake. He, Tessai, and Yoruichi had managed to put them into the gigai to hide them, but they still had no ability to keep in control of themselves for long periods of time. During one of their more coherent phases, which were getting longer, Urahara and Shinji had taken a minute to talk. 

“Right now, we’re animals,” Shinji had said in disgust. “Ain’t fit for company. Best that we’re stuck in one spot.” 

Urahara would have never said he was a person given to sympathy towards others. But that broke his heart a bit. This was the first person to give him words of encouragement after he became a captain. They had become a sort of like friend… like things. Mostly because Shinji liked to come and harass Hiyori on a regular basis. 

That Shinji talked about himself now like that actually...hurt. 

He really hated this feelings thing. It sucked a lot of fun out of life. 

The others were moving more things around, trying to resettle after yet another fight had broken out in the group. That had trashed their setup, and Shinji was making them fix it as best they could.

And this was after they had been stabilized to a certain point. 

If they had been able to do it and still hide, Urahara would have at least taken them outside. Let them get proper fresh air and sunlight. But he couldn’t set up wards like that, not yet. Tessai and he needed time to figure out how to hide them in a world with so little power. 

The group, they lived, but Urahara felt like he was in charge of the Nest again. 

At times, they were themselves. Angry, of course. Urahara was angry as well. But he wasn’t the one trapped in a pit. 

It wasn’t a bad pit. Urahara had a lot of practice in digging them. It was the best way to get uninterrupted, -secure- places to practice and spar. Maybe even conduct a little bit of research here and there. They were full of space, and he even figured out a way to make fake sunlight to light the place. 

But it wasn’t outside. 

He never intended for this skill to be used as a way to keep people captive. 

The others, they did their best to accept that they needed to be contained for now. Once he helped them get control, or they got control by themselves, it wouldn’t be so bad. 

Shinji had been right, though. They were animals when they lost control. Urahara almost had his face bitten off when Hiyori lost herself to the hollow again. They were all making progress, but it was taking longer than any of them liked. If it wasn’t the fact that they were doing all this through trial and error, Urahara would have gotten discouraged.

Right now, he was riding on luck as much as method, and that was frustrating. Urahara had to do better. 

He would get them out. Just like, one day, he’d get them home.


End file.
